


Perfect Fit

by threerings



Series: Size Kink Universe [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/Sub Undertones Quickly Becoming Overtones, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluffy Porn, Hung!Yuuri, M/M, Mostly canon compliant except for the very sexual relationship happening, POV Victor Nikiforov, Ridiculously Large Butt Plugs, Rimming, Rostelecom Cup, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Victor, Top Katsuki Yuuri, and it's a LOT of porn ok, mention of the Makkachin scare because canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Yuuri doesn't want Victor distracted by the attention of being back in Russia.  He has a way to make sure Victor is thinking of him the entire time.Or what happens when Victor wears a plug to do his media appearances prior to the Rostelecom Cup.  Spoiler alert: lots and lots of porn.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, when I can't face doing serious writing I write more porn in this universe. While I totally recommend you read the previous two stories in the series, all you really need to know to enjoy this one is that Yuuri has a large cock.

“I have to say it’s nice to be back in Russia for a while,” Victor said as he unpacked his suitcase. He and Yuuri had arrived late the night before for the Rostelecom Cup. They had a day of training and press scheduled before the short program the next day. 

“Oh?” said Yuuri from behind him. His voice sounded slightly strange to Victor, so he turned to look at his lover. Yuuri was standing over his own suitcase, looking over at Victor with a slightly dangerous look.

“What is it, love?” Victor asked, not sure if he’d done something to make Yuuri upset. 

“Nothing,” said Yuuri in a tone that Victor was pretty sure meant it wasn’t nothing. “I just worry about all the attention from fans and the media you’re getting.”

“Do you?” asked Victor, surprised. “I mean, why?” He moved closer to Yuuri. “Is there something we need to talk about?”

Yuuri kept his head turned partially away from Victor. “I was trying to think of a way to remind you what you’re here for, so you don’t get distracted while you’re off giving your one-on-one interviews.” Victor frowned. Then Yuuri turned towards him, holding something in his hand he’d pulled from the suitcase.

It was a butt plug. Victor burst out laughing. So did Yuuri. “I was starting to really worry,” Victor complained.

“I’m serious,” said Yuuri, moving towards him with determination in his eyes. “I want you to wear it today. While everyone is fawning over you. I want you to remember me.”

“Yuuri, you know I won’t ever forget you, not for a second.” Victor cupped Yuuri’s face.

“I want you to remember viscerally,” said Yuuri, his tone low. Victor’s breath caught. 

“You know what that does to me,” he whined. Yuuri smiled innocently. 

“It’s the small one,” he said. Victor groaned. “Come on, take off your robe and let me put it in.” It was useless to resist, Victor knew. He had very little willpower when it came to resisting something Yuuri wanted, especially something like this that already had Victor mostly hard just from talking about it. 

He untied the sash and let the robe fall, Yuuri’s eyes dropping to take in his jutting erection. “You hate the idea, I see,” his lover commented with a smirk. 

Victor climbed onto the bed on all fours, the routine familiar by now. Since Yuuri had first surprised him with the collection of extra-large plugs they’d used them fairly often. Wearing one of the plugs meant that Victor could take Yuuri’s sizable cock at any moment, without lengthy preparation. The only downside was how incredibly aroused it made him to have a plug in, which wasn’t very discreet. The smallest plug was the easiest in that regard, and if he didn’t move too much he could go for a while without a raging erection. The thought of giving interviews like that, though, it sent a shiver through him. 

Yuuri stood behind him and soon pressed a lube-slicked finger to his entrance. He worked Victor open with practiced skill, making sure to tease his prostate as he did, just to make Victor moan and jerk. Soon he was pressing the silicone plug inside him slowly, fucking it in and out until it was pulled all the way in. Victor moaned, pressing back against Yuuri’s hand, his body craving more stimulation. 

He heard the rustle of clothing and then Yuuri’s hand on his back pushed him down to the bed. “I’m going to fuck your thighs. Alright?” he said. Victor nodded eagerly. In reality, it would leave him something of a mess and he’d already showered. But there was no way he was saying no right now.

Yuuri straddled Victor’s legs and then leaned over him, sliding his lube-slicked cock between Victor’s tensed thighs. Victor felt Yuuri’s cock nudge against his balls as he started to move, and then groaned as the shifting of their weight caused the plug inside him to brush his prostate. Oh, that was a new addition to this style of fucking. Victor tensed his muscles to squeeze Yuuri’s cock and rocked back against him in time with his thrusts. As they moved Victor was stimulated by the toy inside him, the press of Yuuri against his balls and the base of his cock, and the friction of the sheet against the head. It was enough to make him desperate, but not to get him off in a hurry. 

Yuuri kissed and sucked into the skin of Victor’s back, making soft noises of pleasure. “How does that plug feel inside you?” he gasped.

“Hmm, not as good as you would,” said Victor. “But I like it. It and you, it’s making me crazy.” 

“Mmm,” hummed Yuuri and he fucked harder between Victor’s legs, deeper, his cock rubbing against more of Victor’s. Victor moaned his appreciation. 

“When I get you back here,” breathed Yuuri, panting in between words, “I’m going to fuck you until you come at least twice.” Victor moaned, rocking more desperately into the bed. “Are you going to come for me now?” 

Victor sobbed, close but not quite close enough. “Please,” he said. “I need more.” Yuuri paused in his thrusting, pulling up on Victor’s hips until he was on all fours. He reached a hand around to fist his cock, starting his rhythm once more. The pleasure spiraled through Victor, the confusion of the feel of Yuuri’s cock between his thighs, the toy in his ass, the hand encircling him all melding into one big sensation, toppling him over the edge. He shouted as he came, Yuuri’s hand pulling at him hard through it. 

It took a few moments for him to realize the heat he felt in his balls was actually from Yuuri’s cum, that his lover had come almost at the same moment he did. After a few more thrusts, Yuuri released his grip and moved away, and Victor collapsed onto his back. Yuuri at him from where he knelt on the mattress, catching his breath. 

“You’re a mess,” he said, laughing. 

“I was clean,” Victor complained. “You should have given me some warning, I would have waited to shower.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll clean you up,” purred Yuuri and before Victor could respond he was bending over Victor’s cock, licking up both of their seed. Victor watched with affection as Yuuri worked diligently to catch all the drops from his belly and balls as well. 

“Is this all part of your plan?” he asked. “Sending me off with your scent on me?” Yuuri smiled cockily up at him.

“Perhaps,” he said. 

“I had no idea you were this evil when this all started, you know.” Yuuri didn’t respond, just lifted himself over Victor and kissed him thoroughly.

“You love it,” he said as he pulled back.

“Yes,” Victor replied happily. 

“Now you’d better get ready. You have an appointment in forty-five minutes.” Victor cursed, but heaved himself off the bed and dressed himself. He studied himself in the mirror, hoping he didn’t look too obviously ravished. The plug in his ass was a constant reminder of Yuuri, teasing him with each movement. For now his cock remained soft, being freshly sated. But he knew that wouldn’t last, and he’d worn his tightest underwear to try to contain his inevitable erection. 

“I’ll meet you at the rink this afternoon for practice, right?” he said to Yuuri before leaving.

“Yup. See you there.” Yuuri’s eyes sparkled. 

Victor made his way to the arena where he was meeting the reporters he’d agreed to let interview him privately. Walking was a constant stimulation, so he took a cab to the venue, though it was within walking distance. He arrived with twenty minutes to spare. Making his way through the nearly empty back hallways of the arena slowly became more tortuous. He was well on his way to being hard again before he reached the collection of conference rooms. So he stopped in at the bathroom to reposition his dick so it was laying against his body, the elastic of his underwear holding it in place. Hopefully it wouldn’t be noticeable that way, and he would just have to ignore it. For several hours. He gritted his teeth.

The first interview went well, he supposed, being about as boring as they normally were. He deflected the many questions about the future of his career, talking about his current focus on coaching Yuuri, his time in Japan, how much he was enjoying using different skills…

He tried to stay as still as possible in his chair, but it didn’t make a difference. He was half-hard for the entire time. His mind kept wandering to what he wanted Yuuri to do to him once they finally got back to the hotel. He was going to demand Yuuri make up for this. When the interviewer finally left, Victor considered trying to find a private spot to jerk off. His hand drifted to the front of his trousers, squeezing his cock. Fuck, this was getting painful. Victor stood suddenly and started searching the halls.

Just as he had located a single-stall bathroom in a dim, empty corridor, he heard the tap of shoes coming towards him and then someone called his name. It was the reporter he was due to see next, someone he knew from years of press. Victor gritted he teeth and forced a smile and wave. He followed the reporter with a stiff gait.

Though his distraction was even worse than during his first appointment, Victor found it slightly easier to play it off with this friendlier interviewer. The reporter seemed to notice something was different in Victor, but seemed to put it down to his change in status. Besides, Victor Nikiforov was known for being a bit vague and enigmatic. When it was finally over, Victor slumped in his chair, picturing the long walk to the center of the arena. There was no way he was going to wait until they returned to the hotel. He thought of all the ways Yuuri could give him some relief and decided he wasn’t above begging.

When he arrived he was gratified to see Yuuri already waiting, stretching out in a lunge against the wall. He grinned as Victor approached. “You’re looking...flushed,” he smirked. Victor glared at him, then let his eyes trail down from his face, taking in the spread of his flexible thighs and the curve of his ass. His cock stiffened further, as if recognizing Yuuri as its master. 

“You have no idea,” muttered Victor, moving closer to Yuuri. Yuuri straightened up, looking around a little before taking a step closer. Victor’s back was to the rink and he captured Yuuri’s hand and brought it against his erection. Yuuri’s fingers traced along his length lightly. 

“How did your interviews go?” he asked casually, as if he wasn’t teasing Victor unbearably with his hand. 

“I have no idea,” he said. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me the whole time.” Yuuri’s eyes darkened and his cheeks reddened. “I need you, _now_.”

“Are you in pain?” asked Yuuri in a low voice. Victor nodded. “You want me to do something about that?” Victor nearly moaned. He knew a responsible coach wouldn’t be distracting his skater like this. He knew Yuuri needed to feel out the rink and the ice and get comfortable. But he was selfish and desperate and completely under Yuuri’s spell. He pulled out his phone to glance at the time. 

“There’s still twenty minutes until you’re suppose to be on the ice,” he said, trying not to sound like he was begging. 

“I know,” said Yuuri. “I came early on purpose.” Victor felt like he was almost visibly trembling now.

“Follow me,” he said gruffly. He led the way through the echoing hallways until he found the same bathroom he’d spotted earlier. As soon as they’d ducked inside and he’d locked the door behind them, Yuuri was pressing him up against the door. They kissed fiercely, matching desire and desperation in the crush of their lips. Yuuri pressed his tongue into Victor’s mouth forcefully, swirling it around as if tasting all of him. He was close to the same height as Victor in his skates, and that meant Victor could feel his sizable growing erection pressing into his throbbing, aching one. Yuuri thrust against him hard and he gripped his lover’s hips to try to maintain control of the situation. 

Soon Victor dug in his fingers and forced Yuuri’s hips away from him. “I’m going to come in my pants if you do that any more,” he explained breathlessly. Yuuri made a hungry sound in his throat and made as if to drop to the floor. But Victor caught him by the shoulders and kept up on his feet. 

“Wait,” he said. “I want you to fuck me.” Yuuri’s eyes went wide.

“Here?” He looked around the small room. Victor nodded, hands already at his waist, pushing his pants down. “We don’t have anything...Condoms or anything.” 

Victor grinned at him. “That’s why we got tested, right?”

“Yeah, but--”

“Don’t you want to?” asked Victor, a little hurt. 

“Of course I do. So much, you have no idea, but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Victor shook his head, stepped out of his pants and pulling down his underwear, relieving some of the pressure on his aching genitals. “That’s the whole point of the plugs, right, that I’m ready for you any time? Yuuri, trust me. I want you so bad. Please.” Definitely not too good to beg.

Yuuri moved closer, his hand coming up to brush against Victor’s cock. Victor moaned, letting his head fall back. He reached forward blindly with one hand, feeling for Yuuri’s cock through his pants. Whatever hesitation Yuuri may have had about fucking him here, his cock was well on it’s way to full hardness. It took Yuuri longer than Victor to get hard, probably due to his size, but Victor never minded putting in the extra effort to get Yuuri ready. Victor ran his hand up and down the length once through his clothes before plunging his hand under the elastic waist and gripping it skin to skin. 

Yuuri made a soft noise and thrust up into Victor’s hand. Victor never stopped marveling at just how big Yuuri’s cock really was. His hand didn’t cover nearly enough of it and he dropped to a crouch to take the end into his mouth, yanking Yuuri’s clothing down as he did. Yuuri moaned his appreciation and buried a hand in Victor hair. Victor opened his jaw wide to take in as much of Yuuri as he could, stroking the rest with his hand. He loved the feel of Yuuri stiffening in his mouth, the flesh firming under his tongue. In this crouching position, the plug pressed firmly against his prostate and Victor rocked back and forth on his heels a little, moaning around the thick cock in his mouth. 

He pulled off, then slid his lips and tongue down and around as much of Yuuri’s cock as he could, wetting it thoroughly. When he was done he looked up at Yuuri with a pleading look. “Please,” he whispered. 

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed red and his hair was rumpled as if he’d run his hand through it violently. His eyes were dark with arousal and he had bitten his bottom lip until his teeth had left clear impressions in it. Victor reached a hand up to Yuuri and the other man helped him to his feet. Victor went to turn but Yuuri stopped him, pulling him into a wet and sloppy kiss. 

“Alright, Vitya,” he said in a low, dangerous tone. “Are you ready for me?” Victor nodded enthusiastically, turning to place both palms flat against the door, spreading his legs and extending his ass back towards Yuuri. Yuuri stepped up behind him and then Victor felt the heavy weight of his cock pressing between his cheeks. He moaned, shifting back.

“Yuuri,” he moaned. “Please. This plug is just a tease. I need you to fill me up right.” Yuuri made a strangled noise behind him and Victor grinned to himself. A hand grasped the base of the plug and started moving it back and forth inside him, pulling it a little further out with each tug. The ring of muscle holding it in place relaxed gradually, until Yuuri was able to pull the thickest part of the plug out. But before the plug popped free of Victor’s body, Yuuri hurriedly pressed it back in, not all the way, not letting the muscle relax, but just holding him open with it. 

“God, please, love, hurry,” begged Victor, even as he knew Yuuri was trying to prepare him. The plug was smaller in diameter than Yuuri’s cock, and with minimal lubrication, he knew this was going to be a little bit of a challenge. But he and Yuuri had been lovers for a couple of months, and he’d gotten used to taking Yuuri’s cock on a regular basis. His body was more elastic than it had been before. 

Finally Yuuri pulled the plug free of his body and Victor felt the warm press of his cock against his opening. Yuuri eased into Victor slowly, the sensation much different from usual without their usual amounts of lubrication. It wasn’t painful, but it was more intense, the friction greater and the give of his body taking more time. 

“Is it ok?” asked Yuuri, pausing with only a few inches inside. Victor made a noise of assent, breathing heavily as his body adjusted. “Sure?” he asked again.

“Yeah,” answered Victor. “It’s...intense, is all. Not painful.” Yuuri remained still, until Victor pressed himself back, taking him in deeper with a gasp. Then Yuuri shifted back, withdrawing slightly before slowly pressing back in. He shifted only a couple inches at a time like this, out and back in, a little deeper. With each thrust his cock opened Victor up a little more, touched some new place inside him. Victor bit his lip to keep from crying out or sobbing pathetically. Little by little, Yuuri claimed him, stretched his body to fit him perfectly. 

“You’re so tight,” Yuuri gasped close to his ear. “This makes me want to fuck you slow, take my time and keep going for as long as possible. Hours.” Victor whimpered at the thought. “But we don’t have time,” continued Yuuri, increasing the speed of his movements. He still wasn’t anything close to all the way inside him, but it was an intense experience all the same. Yuuri’s girth stretched Victor open as wide as he thought he could ever go, and each thrust dragged against his walls and his prostate, pushing Victor towards his long-delayed climax. 

“More, Yuuri, please,” he said and then gasped when Yuuri gave him what he’d asked for. Yuuri was pressing up close to him now, his arm around Victor’s chest. Victor realized with Yuuri in skates he could stand up straighter, and so he did, arching back and letting his lover take some of his weight. His face and shoulders were pressed to the cool surface of the door with Yuuri leaning into him, his cock thrusting steadily up into his body with force. 

The new position meant the drag against his prostate was firmer and Victor was soon crying out in staccato sounds with each stroke. Yuuri released his grip on his hip and covered Victor’s mouth with his hand to smother his cries. That only made Victor want to be louder, but he tried to hold back. Victor was so close to orgasm now he groaned with frustration.

“Do it,” gritted Yuuri, not pausing in his relentless thrusting. “Come, Vitya.” Victor reached blindly for his aching cock and had barely jerked it at all before he was spilling over his fingers, breath catching hard as he struggled for air. And Yuuri must have been close as well because he started fucking deeper into Victor despite his convulsions. Victor’s mouth was open in a silent choked cry, Yuuri’s fingers spread across his face, as the sensation swirled through him, mingled pleasure and pain and harsh overstimulation. And then a rush of warmth as Yuuri drove into him with a shout, his teeth clamping down on Victor’s shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

Victor felt Yuuri’s body relax against him slowly, bit by bit. His teeth released Victor’s bruised flesh and then Yuuri was planting soft kisses on the nape of his neck, down and across his shoulder. Victor turned his head and reached and they kissed sloppily, the angle not quite right. Finally Yuuri stepped back and eased his softened cock from Victor’s body. Victor shivered as he felt moisture running down his thigh. Yuuri moved away and pulled a handful of paper towels from the dispenser to clean himself off. Victor pushed off the door to do likewise but Yuuri stopped him with a shake of his head.

“Don’t move yet. I’m not done with you.” Victor’s breath caught, but he only made a whining noise and pressed his palms back against the door, spreading his legs once more. He felt exposed and dirty, aware of how messy his thighs were getting. Yuuri stepped up behind him again, bending down for a moment. Then Victor felt something hard drawn up his inner thigh, through the dampness. 

“Can’t leave you to leak all over,” murmured Yuuri in a dark tone in Victor’s ear. Then Victor felt the hard tip of the plug pushed into his ass. He groaned as it pushed in, his flesh sensitive and the toy feeling far too unyielding after Yuuri’s warm cock. But his body accommodated it easily and soon it was nestled into place between his cheeks. He clenched his muscles tightly to hold it in place. 

“Oh god,” he whimpered. “It’s so loose now. It feels like it’s going to fall out.” Yuuri laughed softly, then tugged at the toy lightly, the thick bulge of it almost escaping. 

“Then you’ll have to be sure and hold it in place until we get back,” he said, pushing it back as far as it would go. “Don’t forget about it, now.”

“Not likely,” Victor grumbled. They cleaned up and got dressed again, shooting silly smiles at each other. Victor caught Yuuri close for a proper kiss. Yuuri examined himself in the bathroom mirror afterwards.

“Do you think people will be able to tell?” he asked nervously. Victor smiled and shrugged. 

“They _might_ figure out we were somewhere making out. Besides, you’re the one who sent me to my interviews with a plug up my ass and a raging erection.” He sent a mock glare at his boyfriend, who blushed a bit. Victor would never get over how devastating the combination of shyness and sinfulness was on him. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised given how hot and cold Yuuri had run when he first came to Hasetsu. Not to mention the pole dancing. He’d always known there was a deep well of sexual passion in Yuuri, but for a while there he’d despaired of getting to explore it. 

They were quite late to their practice session, of course, and Yuuri’s red face wasn’t precisely subtle as he took the ice. Victor settled in on the other side of the boards to watch his skater warm up and start running through his Eros routine. ‘He’s so beautiful,’ he thought, watching Yuuri’s movements. He lost himself in watching Yuuri’s body fly across the ice, through the air. ‘I’m so in love with him.’ 

Yuuri finished his run through of the short program and skated over to where Victor stood. “How was that?” he asked breathlessly. Victor smiled and stared into his deep brown eyes.

“Wonderful,” he sighed. Yuuri cocked his head. 

“Victor?” 

Victor caught both of Yuuri’s hands in his own and held them for a moment. “I love you,” he said quietly. Yuuri blinked at Victor twice and then looked down at their hands, his face going pink. He looked as if he might speak, but then he just squeezed Victor’s hands. He looked back up and his eyes shone with moisture. 

Another skater flew by close to them and Yuuri startled, pulling his hands away. Victor looked up, realizing how many people were present, including press with cameras. He had barely seen anything but Yuuri since they’d arrived to the rink. He shook his head and tried to think like a coach.

“Umm, how does the ice feel?” he asked. Yuuri looked at him from the corners of his eyes as if to say he wasn’t fooled. They talked through the program hesitantly, perfunctorily. Victor left it up to Yuuri if he wanted to try it once more, and naturally he did. This time Victor tried to watch him like a coach instead of just a lover, but he still felt the stirring of arousal. His cock didn’t harden, since he still felt spent, but watching Yuuri skate ‘Eros’ would always quicken his pulse. 

After practice Yuuri was hungry so they grabbed dinner in the restaurant in the hotel lobby. The plug was a constant reminder of their earlier activity, sending jolts of soreness and tingles of pleasure through Victor throughout the meal when he shifted in his chair. Yuuri seemed almost always able to tell when this happened and he grinned evilly when Victor hissed. 

“Are you in pain?” he asked after this happened several times. 

Victor tilted his head to the side. “A little sore. Tender.”

“Does it still feel good?” Victor felt his cheeks heat as he nodded. Yuuri’s answering smile was wide. 

“Are you hard?” he asked lowly. 

Victor smiled wryly. “Well I wasn’t.” That made Yuuri’s eyes widen. 

“Is it still loose?” he asked, voice thick.

“A little.” Victor shifted in the chair deliberately, the tip of the plug hitting his prostate and making him flinch. “Why?”

Yuuri was breathing through his slightly open mouth. “Hmm, no reason,” he said, obviously insincere. 

“Do you still have plans for me?” The blood rushed in Victor’s head and he was feeling warm in his jacket. Yuuri bit the corner of his lip and looked at Victor through his eyelashes. Victor gave a low groan. That wasn’t at all fair. 

“What would you like me to do to you?” Yuuri asked. Victor swallowed.

“I...you can have anything you want, _malysh._ ” Yuuri smiled at the endearment. 

“But what do you _want_?” he persisted. Victor shrugged. 

“I want...whatever you want,” he answered. Yuuri sighed. “Really. I want you to be happy. I want to please you, give you pleasure. That’s what makes me happy, darling.” He held Yuuri’s gaze, trying to impress the truth of his words on him. “Tell me what you’d like, or tell me what to do, or just...use me however you’d like.” Yuuri’s eyes flared. Victor dropped his voice into a whisper. “Do you know how hard I am right now?” 

Yuuri gave a soft gasp. He sat back in his chair as if forcing himself further from Victor. His hand moved under the table, and Victor recognized the furtive gesture as he adjusted his cock in his clothing. Victor signaled for the waiter to bring the check and they left the restaurant in a rush.

Victor took Yuuri’s hand as they entered the elevator, which they thankfully had to themselves. He pressed against Victor’s side, not looking up or meeting his eyes, but Victor felt the tension in his body. Yuuri turned more fully towards him and deliberately rubbed the length of his cock against Victor’s hip. Victor tightened his arm around him. They were both holding back, the elevator seeming to take forever to reach their floor. 

Finally they made it to the hotel room, Yuuri dumping his bag of gear in a corner. Then he turned to Victor and in an instant had him pressed up against the wall, their lips locked. Yuuri pressed a thigh between Victor’s, grinding up hard against his aching balls. The plug shifted within him as well, and he whined against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri drew back and looked at Victor for a silent moment. He caressed the side of his face and Victor’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“So beautiful,” Yuuri whispered. “So desperate. Aren’t you?” Victor nodded agreement, pressed down against Yuuri’s thigh. “Ok. Take all your clothes off and get on the bed.” Yuuri stepped back, looking remarkably self-possessed. Victor hurried to comply, pulling his clothes off with hands that shook slightly. Yuuri didn’t watch him, had his back turned to Victor and was removing his jacket and shoes slowly. 

Victor peeled off his underwear, damp and sticky after the long day of arousal and sexual activity. He laid down on his back, heart pounding in anticipation. It took an effort of will not to wrap a hand around his dick, aching against his belly. Yuuri turned slowly and looked down on him, face impassive. Victor held his breath. Yuuri looked like he did when he was on the ice, with that calm confidence he only exhibited at certain select moments. Yuuri’s eyes trailed down and back up Victor’s body with deliberation. 

“Roll over,” he instructed calmly. Victor swallowed and rolled, the skin of his back breaking into goosebumps. The bed sank as Yuuri climbed onto it. Victor trembled as his lover crawled towards him, wanting Yuuri’s touch so badly. Thankfully his warm hands soon cupped Victor’s ass, slowly massaging the muscle and pulling his cheeks a little apart. Yuuri’s thumbs slipped in between, brushing the base of the plug and making Victor stiffen. 

“Let’s get this out of you,” he said softly, then a gentle tug on the plug made Victor grunt as it pulled free. It felt good to be rid of the hard object, but his muscles clenched on air and he felt disturbingly empty. Yuuri probed against his entrance with a finger, gathering the moisture that had followed the plug and smearing it around in a circle. He pressed gently through the ring, using his own semen for lubrication. He quickly added a second fingertip, feeling all the tissue inside the ring of muscle, pressing and testing the inner walls. Victor made a needy sound in his throat.

“You’re so loose,” Yuuri marveled, pressing his fingers deeper. “Are you sore?” Victor didn’t even know how to answer that. He felt inflamed, aroused, teased and stimulated for so long, sensitized and bruised. And he still longed for Yuuri, wanted to be penetrated and taken and owned by him. 

“Sensitive,” he managed finally. “Not too sore.” Yuuri made a humming sound of approval, then Victor felt the brush of his hair against his ass as he bent forward. Yuuri’s tongue flicked out against his rim where it was stretched open by his fingers. Victor bucked at the tease, moaning for more. Yuuri obliged him, tongue flicking all around, pressing into his body along with his fingers, then down his perineum while he added a third finger, and then back to wet his entrance some more. Victor writhed at this treatment, his need building all the time. Yuuri added his fourth finger, Victor’s body stretched tight.

“I could almost get my whole hand in, I think,” mused Yuuri. Victor groaned, not sure if it was complaint or encouragement. “Would you like that, Vitya? Taking my whole hand?”

Victor broke then, sobbing out, “Please, Yuuri, please, I need your cock.” He felt a huff of warm air against his hole as Yuuri chuckled. 

“Again?” he asked provocatively. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” he answered emphatically. “Please, please, will you fuck me?”

“Hmm, hold on,” replied Yuuri, sliding his fingers out and moving away. Victor bucked against the mattress, his cock leaving a wet spot on the sheets as it ground against them. He heard Yuuri rummaging around in their luggage. Then he was back on the bed next to Victor and he heard the flip of the lube bottle opening. 

Cool liquid coated his puckered opening and Yuuri’s fingers pressed back inside him, now unnaturally slick. Victor pressed back against them eagerly. When the fingers slid from him again he expected to feel Yuuri’s cock any moment, so he jerked away when instead he felt the touch of something hard. 

“Yuu-ri,” he complained, staring over his shoulder. Yuuri gave him a stern look.

“You said anything I wanted, Victor, didn’t you?” Without waiting for a response, Yuuri pressed the plug harder into him. Victor’s breath caught as the smooth tapered silicone slid into him. But when he thought it should be sliding into place, it kept getting wider.

“Yuuri,” he gasped. “Is that?”

“It’s the biggest one, yes,” answered Yuuri. The forward movement of the toy had slowed as Victor’s opening stretched to its widest yet. “You’ve said you wanted to try it...I thought this was a good opportunity.” 

Victor whimpered, not able to form words in response. The plug felt impossibly huge, his flesh burning from the intense stretch, and he hadn’t taken the widest part yet. Yuuri retracted it a bit and started fucking it into him, forcing the breath from his lungs with each forward push. Yuuri gave one hard push of the plug and Victor whined loudly.

“Do you want to stop?” asked Yuuri urgently. Victor shook his head. “You want this?” he asked again and Victor nodded. He started moving the toy back and forth again. Finally Victor reached behind him to grip Yuuri’s hand and still him. 

“Just hold it still for a minute,” he gritted out, and Yuuri obeyed. He waited for his body to adjust and stop trying to clamp down on the invader. “Ok,” he said, and Yuuri pushed forward, a moment of bright pain flaring and then the toy popped past the ring of muscle and Victor went limp in relief. He panted and trembled, his muscles twitching around the hard plug. 

“How does it feel?” asked Yuuri timidly. Victor didn’t answer right away, not sure if he could form words yet. He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he shifted his hips to test the feeling. 

“It feels...huge,” he said finally. “Like I’m held completely open. I feel...so vulnerable.”

“Does it hurt?” asked Yuuri, one hand sliding down Victor’s inner thigh to rest close to the toy. 

Victor shook his head. “No. It burns a little. And then, god, it’s so long, if I move at all it hits my prostate.” He tested this again by raising his hips up. He was panting in a few seconds. Yuuri was watching him hungrily. “So now you’ve got me all filled up, what are you going to do with me?” he asked breathlessly. Yuuri bit his lip in thought, eyes raking his body. Victor’s cock had gone soft during the struggled to insert the toy, and it lay half-hard against his belly now. 

“Well, I need a shower,” Yuuri said after a moment. Victor groaned. “You can wait there until I come back, right?” Victor writhed a little against the sheets, feeling both the slight pain and the twinges of pleasure caused by the pressure of the plug. Yuuri stood a couple of feet from him, and Victor imagined him turning to go to the bathroom. The thought made his chest clench.

“No,” he whimpered. Yuuri cocked his head. Victor’s face heated and he closed his eyes to hide from his gaze. “Don’t leave me.” He said it almost in a whisper, his voice sounding incredibly needy, causing his face to heat further. 

The bed dipped from Yuuri’s weight and he approached Victor. “I won’t, Vitya, I’m won’t,” Yuuri said as he slid into place at Victor’s side. “What’s wrong?”

Victor shook his head. He was having difficulty forming words, holding onto coherent thoughts. “Just...don’t go,” he managed. Yuuri pressed his body against Victor and draped an arm across him. 

“I’m here,” he said, squeezing him tight. “I’m right here. Are you in pain? Do you need me to take the plug out?” 

Victor opened his mouth to respond but a gasping whimper was all he could manage. He shook his head and tried to pull himself together. “It’s intense. Hurts a little, but feels so good.” He arched his spine, which set off a firecracker string of pleasure up his body. “I need you.”

“What do you need, love?” asked Yuuri gently. “What do you want me to do?” 

Victor shook his head again, not able to formulate an answer. “Just you.”

“Alright,” said Yuuri hesitantly. He pressed his body closer to him, wrapping his leg over one of Victor’s. After a moment Yuuri started running a hand up and down Victor’s chest, the stimulation making Victor moan lightly. Yes, he wanted Yuuri’s hands on him, Yuuri’s touch. Needed to feel loved and valued and desired. 

Yuuri pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Victor turned his body towards him, silently asking for more. His lover brought his hand up to Victor’s face, tracing the line of his jaw, then across his lips. When he brushed his thumb across his bottom lip, Victor opened his mouth and drew it into his mouth. He sucked on the thumb hungrily, his hips moving along with the sucking sounds he made. He saw Yuuri’s eyes go dark as he watched. 

Then Yuuri replaced his thumb with two fingers, pressing them deeply into his mouth. Victor moaned around them and continued to suck and lick enthusiastically. Yuuri moved his hand as if he were fucking his lover’s mouth, and Victor responded wantonly. 

“Do you want something else to suck?” asked Yuuri, voice low and breathy. 

“Mm-hmm,” replied Victor around the fingers. Yuuri withdrew his fingers, Victor giving them a last hard suck. Yuuri pulled off his remaining clothing quickly, no sooner naked than swinging one leg over Victor’s torso until he was straddling his shoulders. Yuuri’s delectable cock butted against Victor’s lips and he made an appreciative noise as he opened his mouth to take him in.

The flavor of Yuuri’s cock was fantastic: the sharp flavor of pre-cum almost lost in the earthy, salty taste of his lover’s skin post-skate. Victor hummed around the flesh filling his mouth, lifting his head to take him in further. Yuuri assisted by pressing forward slowly, until his cock hit the back of Victor’s mouth. The size of him make it difficult to take him into his throat. But Yuuri seemed not to mind, beginning to fuck in and out of his mouth, sometimes shallowly and sometimes hitting the back, almost triggering Victor’s gag reflex. Victor’s jaw began to ache quickly and his eyes watered but he loved every moment. He loved the way Yuuri gripped his hair as he thrust, loved the way his cock felt like too much in his mouth, loved the noises his lover made above him and the way he groaned when Victor swiped his tongue around or hollowed his cheeks. 

Throughout this, Victor continued to feel the stimulation from the plug, and the throbbing of his erection and balls. He moved his hips constantly, the press of the toy on his prostate making him feel like he could come just from this, without being touched. Part of him wanted it badly. To come while sucking Yuuri’s glorious cock, But he lingered on the edge, the tension of his body painful and the stimulation of both his ass and his mouth and the unrelenting ache in his cock turning his brain to mush. 

Yuuri had picked up the pace of his thrusts, his movements more abandoned, the grip of his hand in Victor’s hair harder. Victor moaned around his cock again in response, but then suddenly Yuuri jerked back, pulling his cock from his mouth with a pop. He grasped his cock at the base and sat utterly still for several moments. The underside of his cock and balls were so close to Victor’s mouth he could have extended his tongue and licked them. Part of him desperately wanted to, wanted to see if he could make his lover come that way, make him come all over Victor’s face. But Yuuri clearly had other plans and was trying to hold back. 

Finally Yuuri released his cock and moved off of Victor, his breathing still ragged. “What now?” asked Victor, not able to restrain his eagerness. Yuuri was once against lying against Victor’s side, and his arm traced down his chest idly. 

“Hmm, What do you need, Victor?” His hand continued downward, till the fingertips just brushed his leaking cock. Victor moaned needily and thrust up against his hand.

“Please,” he begged softly. “Please, _lyubov_ , please. I need to come.” Yuuri’s hand grasped his cock firmly at that, squeezing until he groaned. “Please,” he repeated.

“Of course, darling,” said Yuuri as he raised himself up. He gave Victor a radiant smile and then slid down his body until he was bent over Victor’s cock. As soon as Yuuri’s wet mouth touched him, Victor knew he wasn’t going to last any time at all. Yuuri took him deep immediately, taking him to the root in one smooth movement. Victor pressed his hips up, the plug pressing and stretching him agonizingly. 

“I’m so close,” he gasped. Contrary to Victor’s expectations, Yuuri didn’t move in response. Instead he just stayed in place, all of Victor’s cock sheltered in the warmth of his mouth. Yuuri’s breathing was audible as he drew air through his nose. Victor felt like sobbing and begging for release, for more stimulation. He was so close all his muscles were trembling, but Yuuri had a hand on his hip holding him down and he couldn’t force the movement he craved. 

He couldn’t find the words to beg so he finally released his frustration in a strangled cry at the ceiling. It was that which made Yuuri move, finally, his lips tightening as he lifted up his shaft and then back down. By the time he was moving down, Victor was already shooting into his mouth. Yuuri worked his cock briskly as he came, wringing more cries from Victor, whose control over his volume was completely destroyed. It felt like the orgasm lasted forever, like he came and came into Yuuri’s mouth in a flood. Yuuri sucked it all down greedily, using his tongue to gather escaped drops. 

Victor was starting to soften by the time Yuuri let his cock fall from his mouth. His muscles still held the tension of his climax, his heart and his ass pounded in time. His head spun like he was drunk. Yuuri knelt between his legs, his mouth red and plump, eyes lidded, and his proud cock jutting up from his folded legs. He was watching Victor recover with a small, satisfied smile. Victor felt so lucky at that moment.

Yuuri extended a hand carefully between Victor’s legs and tapped the base of the plug. “Can I take it out?” he asked. 

“Uh,” managed Victor. Then he nodded. He wanted it out, now, his ass feeling sore from clenching around the hard intrusion. Yuuri guided him to bend his legs up and spread them wide. He gripped the plug and began to gently pull. Victor let out a cry at the sensation, the incredible width of the plug against the ring of muscle. Yuuri gently eased the toy back and forth, giving Victor’s body time to relax. Eventually he did, and with a conscious effort to relax his muscles the plug popped free. It was an intense relief that caused a sob to break from his throat. 

“Are you alright?” asked Yuuri, his fingers pressing lightly against Victor’s rim. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Think so.” 

“Can I...” asked Yuuri, two of his fingertips just breaching his body. Victor nodded. The fingers pressed gently against his throbbing opening, going deeper. “You’re so open,” marveled Yuuri. “So relaxed.” Victor felt like it. He felt entirely open, defenseless. Vulnerable to anything Yuuri wished to do to him. He let his legs spread wider, knees falling to the sides. 

“Does this hurt?” asked Yuuri, pressing his fingers into the flesh all around. 

“Not really,” he replied. “Feel kinda...numb actually. After that.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri withdrew his fingers and Victor made a protesting noise. He’d been rather enjoying the gentle touch. Yuuri grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and guided Victor to lift his hips enough to shove it under his ass. Then he stretched out on the bed and lowered his mouth to Victor’s ass. The first swipe of his tongue against Victor’s aching rim made him whimper and each subsequent lick and press drew more noises from him. Yuuri’s tongue felt incredible on his sensitized opening, soothing and wet on the heated flesh. It took no effort at all for his tongue to slither inside him, the wet movement of it making Victor writhe. Yuuri worked him expertly, alternating between fucking him with his tongue and running it around the puckered hole. His tongue seemed to reinvigorate his abused ass, soothing the ache and setting his nerves off in pleasure. 

Victor had no idea how long this went on for. Forever, and not long enough at the same time. His cock was half hard again, to his enormous surprise. Finally Yuuri sat back, working his jaw as he did. He looked down at Victor lovingly, though Victor was sure he was a complete mess. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked. “Or something else? It’s fine if you’re not up to it.”

“ _Der'mó!_ ” Victor exclaimed under his breath. “After all this, I hope you’re going to.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said the other man, biting his bottom lip. 

“You can hurt me just a little,” he replied with a quirk of his lips. “Please, Yuuri.” He watched his lover take a deep breath and the he moved into position between Victor’s legs. He guided the head of his cock into place and then pressed forward gently. There was no resistance to his entry, and Victor moaned as he felt him press inside. 

There was a little soreness, but it was worth it for the way Yuuri slipped into him so easily, his cock warm and smooth and perfect feeling. “All the way,” he begged and Yuuri complied, only stopping the slow press forward when he could go no further. Victor reached up and pulled Yuuri down to his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him tightly. 

He opened his mouth to tell Yuuri how good it felt, but the words that came out were, “I love you.” 

Yuuri tightened his grip on Victor’s upper arms. “I love you too, Vitya,” he said. Then he started to move, small movements at first and then longer strokes as he felt how easy it was. “You’re so loose,” he murmured.

“Is that bad?”

“No, no.” Yuuri drew back even more, thrusting in with more force, to Victor’s pleased gasp. “I...I feel like I could last a long time like this.” Victor moaned at the thought. 

“You already way outlast me,” he whined.

“Is that bad?” Yuuri echoed. 

“Mmm-nnnn,” managed Victor, his back arching up off the mattress as Yuuri drove into him deeply. “You make me feel so good,” he said in a rush, slurring his words. 

“I love fucking you,” said Yuuri seriously, as if it were a guilty confession. Victor could only manage a strangled noise in response, but his heart warmed at the words. He clutched his lover to him desperately. He was losing himself in sensation, every movement sparking off bursts of pleasure. There was a little pain, too, but it became just one more thing to feel, one more overwhelming input firing in his brain. 

“Harder,” he whispered. Yuuri gave him what he asked for, forcing him to cry out as the sensation went to another height. He only stopped crying out when he ran out of breath, then he just gasped. At one point Victor realized there were tears running down the sides of his nose and he blinked them out of his eyes. He dug his hands into Yuuri’s back hard, sure he was leaving marks, but he had to hold on to something to try to ride this out. Yuuri seemed lost in his own sensation, his breathing ragged, hair damp with sweat. 

And then Yuuri looked up at him, his face open and full of need. He was stunning, his deep brown eyes dark and sparkling, face flushed and wet, mouth gasping. He looked at him as if transfixed and thus Victor was able to watch his face as he came. A wave of dark flush passed over his face and he strained in an open-mouthed silent cry as he drove into Victor hard and then froze. Several seconds of wide-eyed amazement passed as he twitched, and then he collapsed, falling limp onto Victor’s chest. 

Victor swiped at his face, wiping away sweat and tears and pushing the hair out of his eyes. Yuuri gave several more jerks that jolted Victor deliciously. He felt raw and wrung out, with the blood pounding through his body. A post-orgasmic haze filled him despite never getting fully hard. He reached down to stroke Yuuri’s hair, enjoying how entirely spent his lover appeared. 

Yuuri gave a groan and made as if to push away from him. Victor pressed him back down firmly. “Don’t move yet. Stay in me.” Yuuri hummed agreement and went limp once more. Slowly their breathing evened out and Victor’s eyelids slipped closed of their own accord. He drifted into something like sleep, his body finally claiming rest after the extended sexual tension of the day. 

“Vitya?” came Yuuri’s voice. 

“Hmm?” he responded, not opening his eyes.

“Did you fall asleep with my cock still in your ass?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Ok, just checking.” Yuuri’s weight lifted from him, and cool air hit Victor’s skin. Then he felt Yuuri’s soft cock slip from him, the sensation opening his eyes for a moment. He mumbled a complaint and then reached for the blankets and turned onto his side.

“Vitya, you’re a mess. We should shower.”

“Later.” He distantly sensed Yuuri getting off the bed and then the feel of a wet washcloth against him, wiping him gently. That was the last thing he registered for several hours.

~~~~~

The following day as Yuuri’s turn to skate approached, Victor watched him closely for any signs of the crippling anxiety he’d experienced in China. Yuuri appeared focused and calm.   
“How are you feeling?” he asked, to be sure. Yuuri looked at him in surprise. 

“Fine? How about you?” Yuuri’s smirk made it clear he referenced the aftereffects of their activities from the day before. Victor felt himself blush. 

“Still sore, but I’m not the one skating today,” he replied. 

“I’m good,” said Yuuri. His cheeks went pink. “Yesterday...it kept me from thinking too much about things.” Victor beamed at him. 

“Excellent!” He lowered his voice. “I’m willing to sacrifice my ass as often as necessary if that’s what it takes to relax you.” The flush on Yuuri’s cheeks darkened, but his eyes took on a dangerous glint. 

When he was about to step onto the ice, he lifted his left skate, rolling his ankle. “I think this one’s a little loose,” Yuuri said with a frown. 

“Let me,” offered Victor, and he dropped to a crouch at Yuuri’s feet. He gasped, the motion sending fire up his spine, a souvenir from the day before. He looked up and Yuuri shot him a questioning look of concern. Victor smiled wryly and moved to untie Yuuri’s laces and tug them firmly. 

“How’s that?” he asked. Yuuri nodded and Victor tied a secure knot. He looked back up to check for Yuuri’s approval. In his lover’s eyes he saw not only approval, but the heat of arousal. Victor remained on his knees a moment longer than he needed to, trying to convey his love, devotion, and desire with his eyes alone.

When Yuuri took the ice, Victor felt almost giddy with vicarious nerves and the shiver of arousal that twanged through him. He retreated into the ease of his public persona when the crowd called his name, smiling and waving brightly. It was a total shock when Yuuri grabbed his tie and jerked him forward over the boards. A sharp spike of desire thrummed through him from his throat straight to his cock. He could hardly process Yuuri’s words through the pounding of his pulse. He trembled under Yuuri’s burning gaze. Part of him registered that the entire world was seeing this, was seeing Yuuri claim him so forcefully. His cock grew stiffer and he nearly whimpered. 

“I’ll show my love to the whole of Russia,” Yuuri murmured and then skated away. Victor held himself up with the aid of the boards. ‘You already have,’ he thought, and then he couldn’t do anything but watch his love skate a seduction for all the world to see. For Victor’s part, he was already seduced, all of him given up to Yuuri a long time ago. But everyone had seen Victor kneel at Yuuri’s feet, had seen the skater enforce his possession in the clearest possible way. Victor was his, and Yuuri wanted people to know it. It made Victor feel giddy again. 

When Yuuri was finished with his electrifying performance and they were in the kiss and cry, Victor couldn’t keep from touching Yuuri. He wanted to pull him onto his lap to cuddle him close, but restrained himself to keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Yuuri’s shoulders. When the score was announced, Victor felt himself filled with joy and the urge to pull Yuuri into a kiss. But instead he fell to his knees once more and grasped Yuuri’s skate, lifting it and pressing his lips to the leather reverently. This felt like the proper way to stake his claim to Yuuri publicly: on his knees, worshiping his skill and beauty with a show of devotion. 

Victor snapped back to reality when Yuuri called out to Yurio, but he quickly remembered his surroundings and added his own best wishes. He and Yuuri exchanged grins at Yurio’s reaction. As they watched Yurio’s skate, Victor leaned down to whisper into Yuuri’s ear, “Do you need me to help you relax again tonight?” Yuuri shot him a heavy-lidded look filled with promise.

Unfortunately, the anticipatory mood was shattered by the phone call from Japan and the devastating news. Makka was in danger, maybe dying. Victor hardly knew how he got from the arena to the hotel and back into a cab, but there was only time for a couple of desperate embraces with Yuuri. He felt ill and shaky all the way to Japan, barely closing his eyes during the flight. 

And then Makkachin was alright, sedated and resting, and Victor could finally collapse into his bed back at the onsen. It felt huge and empty without Yuuri there next to him. Later he watched Yuuri skate from such a long way away, powerless to help him. When he saw Yuuri wobble, his skating hesitant, Victor felt to blame. He should have stayed. Yuuri should have been his priority. The thought that Yuuri had needed him and he’d not been there…

The only thing that kept Victor from falling into dark recriminations was that Yuuri just made it into the Final. It wasn’t a disaster. They would have another chance to get it right. He would have one last chance at giving Yuuri what he needed, after failing him in China and now in Russia. 

The time seemed to crawl by until Yuuri returned, even though he was able to bring Makka home and pamper her as much as possible. His bed wasn’t as empty once he lifted her carefully into place next to him that night. 

When Yuuri stepped through the doors of the airport, however, Victor felt as if he was whole for the first time in days. He rushed to him, and Yuuri launched forward to meet him. They slotted into place together, a perfect fit. Victor knew in that moment that he would do anything to stay with Yuuri forever. He never wanted to be without him.

“Please be my coach until I retire,” Yuuri asked, and Victor heard ‘Stay with me.’

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal,” he said and meant ‘Yes, yes, forever.’

**Author's Note:**

> malysh = малыш = "baby"  
> lyubov = любовь = "love"  
> der'mó = дерьмо́ = "shit"
> 
> So once again, [here's something similar](https://www.thekinkfactory.com/collections/extra-large-anal-toys-and-butt-plugs/products/silicone-anal-dilator-kit?variant=10724356995) to what I have in mind for the plugs. Previously I said that the largest of the set in the fic was larger than this one, but someone went out and bought this set and then shared images of them with me in relation to a coke can. Umm, yeah, the big one is BIG, about the same thickness as a can if not bigger and taller! 
> 
> Feedback is love, it really fuels me and writing has been difficult for me lately, so...
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://kimthreerings.tumblr.com/) to keep up with what I'm working on or just talk to me about butt plugs, I guess. :D


End file.
